Room VIII
by PrussianMongrel
Summary: Alternate Universe Story    When a new student comes into an old tucked away orphange, what changes happen? Rules are bent, false accusations are fired, and the truth leaks out. Rated M for R18  type material. Swearing, violence and sexual refferances


The new kid… God… No one wanted to reminisce on their days of being the new kid… It was horrible…

You got the most horrible treatment at this school. Kids threw stuff at you, stuck stupid 'Kick me' notes on your back and just about every form of high school initiation, torture and bullying was done unto you.

Everyone could remember this… but everyone had forgotten what it felt like or something… because as they heard that they were getting a new kid in the school that day… they all made plots on how to make them more and more uncomfortable… as if it were a rite of passage to see where they belonged in the school food chain.

As they waited to see who it was the principle rattled on about good behaviour. And the students gossiped, plotted, passed notes and tried to see at the front of the room. But no one had a clear view.

By the time the principle's speech was over, everyone was more curious as to who the new kid was than as to how they could initiate them into the school.

And then finally… the head of the school made his introduction and stepped aside. He gestured for the new kid to stand up and something about fitting in slipped through his lips… And from what the rest of the class could see, was a slight tilt of the head as the kid looked up at the older man… giving him a look that said, I'm not a dog.

But after that short few moments, he rose to his feet, hands in his pockets as he stepped forward. He kept his eyes trained down at the ground. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be out in the open air, doing whatever the hell he wanted.

Everyone began to whisper again. Words like rebel, bad, attention seeker and rule breaker… they were heard loud and clear at the front no matter how much anyone spoke beneath their breath… but as soon as a certain word was uttered…

"Freak…" Someone said at the back of the room and bright green eyes flashed up, glaring at them all. At that the whole class shut up… and stared.

[][][]

The 'school' perse was an orphanage… Kids who had lost their homes and couldn't get a new one came here… The reasons they didn't get new homes and normal schools was because, they were more than often, bad kids… or to the adults and authority anyway… a few were good kids… but you couldn't do much about it if no one wanted to take you in and pay your education.

This school didn't have any more vacations than a week at Christmas and the regular weekends… It was just all assignments and learning, keeping the kids occupied… every three months, they had a prac month… in this month things like sports, arts and music were undertaken.

The food was great. Since there were only a handful of kids there, ever third Saturday was Pizza night with a movie in the little cinema…

But truth be told, this school, was no more than a prison.

The New kid was lead to room VIII… the boy that had lived there before had bad health issues… he'd taken another student hostage, barricaded the door and after eighteen hours of nonsense, he jumped out of the window and fell the whole five stories to the ground… it had been six months since anyone had lived in that room and everyone gathered at the ends of the halls to watch as the new kid took his bags in and closed the door behind himself. Eight was a bad number at the school… it had been since that day. No one wanted to go near that room and now because of the new kid, they were only more suspicious of him.

But soon, everyone lost their interest… the door hadn't opened after an hour and as it was Friday afternoon, they all went to their own rooms to get ready for dinner…

[][][]

Everyone was over it now… surprisingly fast too. Dinner was served, roast pork, veggies and gravy and they were all more interested in their dinner than the strange new kid who walked through the cafeteria to the little table in the back corner near the disposal cans.

He ate his dinner fastest and was out of the room by the time everyone had finished and was getting to their feet.

A couple of the students decided to race each other back to the dorms. The streaked right past the new kid when one of them tripped right in front of him.

"Sora!" One girl called out, like he'd tripped right in front of a serial paedophile killer… A gloved hand was around 'Sora's' wrist and he was pulled back to his feet.

Awkwardly, he looked up at the taller kid and scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"Uh… thanks new kid…"

"… New kid? The name's Axel… A. X. E. L… Got it memorized?"

[][][]

**Whoo~! First Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. Axel is my favourite so of course it's going to star him. 3 you all**


End file.
